Black & White Princess
by Saffron Satorou
Summary: in that world, existed 2 princesses to bring balance and peace to that world. But a tragedy happened and the world collapses. The rest is a history and the existed princesses escaped and incarnated to a human in human world.


I do not own YYH also Kurama, not NUBE too (I linked these 2 animes together to see what the story looks like), so want to go for the story? Here it is. Let's start to Saffron's last day at Schools of Philadelphia (Firaderufia no tokushu gakkō) and her tour to Meiou... I also have the names from a website.

* * *

It was as always, same day, same activity. A black medium long-haired girl with blood eyes in a beautiful morning, with her blood eyes shines as a ruby. She wears a uniform that morning. And today, I have to see Kagaya-sensei, the principal who always give me an important news to me, since I'm smart and diligent (I didn't mean to be a Cool girl here so Gomen, I'm losing words here). Yesterday, Kagaya-sensei asks me, Himaneba Saffron to come meet him, today. Wonder what the news…is.

"Well, let's just see about that…"

A small voice came through my mind…

"**What?**" I asked.

"_**Betsuni**_" Pariel said back.

Pariel was a good friend, even though she's a physical ghost or what the kind of creature calls that. As I made it to school, I came to my locker, when someone greets me without surprise.

"Ohayou, Saffron-san." A pink pigtail-haired girl came at me.

"Ohayou, Sakura." I greet her back.

Furokawa Sakura was a 'friend' of mine who willing to get close to me. This girl starts to get along with me when I was moved here in 1st grade junior high school. I have no idea why she could but its fine by me.

"Hey Saffron, do you think those girls…?" She asked. I cut of her words as I said back to her. I already know what she talking about.

"Why are you still think about that?" I asked her.

"I don't know, just feel that I need to know if they still…"

"Don't worries will you? Your friend is here got your back." I said back to her.

"…Thanks" She said as a smile appeared. There is some reason why she likes me as friend.

~  
A few years ago back when I still new here AND getting used to this school, Sakura was being teased by these group of girls who came to this school too, and it looks like my eyes caught them. They look like they going to do something _BAD_ at her.

"Hey Furokawa, your hair seems bothering you. Here let me help you with them." The leader said smirking. The rest pull the rest of Sakura's hair.

"Ouch…ow…don't do that…STOP!" Sakura screamed as the others just watched.

_Why nobody reacts? Why they just watching that innocent girl suffer? Is it something special about those girls who bullied her?_

But in some reason, I have my rights. I'll help that girl, not standing here, watching her like I was watching at the cinema.

"Hey, knock that off!" I beamed at them.

As they turned around caught me face to face. The leader herself, well not so happy seeing me for the first time I'm here.

"It's the new girl, Himaneba isn't it? This is none of your business, so back off." The leader said. When she was about to pull her hair again, I grabbed her wrist perfectly tight, somewhat gave a small 'attack' or some sort like that.

"OW…!" The leader screamed and she fell. That must hurt. She turned at me, giving a deadly stare at me, but I give her back, my own deadly stare.

"Is it hurt? That's what that girl feels from the way you act to her. You're disgust me." I spoke up to the leader. The leader got up and left. The rest just follow her. I have a feeling she's not giving up, this is just a baby step.

"Furokawa, isn't it? Anata daijōbu?" I asked. I still aware about the girl, calling her Sakura was a bit rude in first day at school and I also don't know her. We just met this morning, when I arrived at the new school.

"I-I'm F-fine…I guess" She replied. The pull seem like they were serious to do this kind of thing.

"They have been like that to you? I say as I helped her get up.

"Yes since you and Katase are new." She said.

_Kurebayashi Katase._ A new student in this school, He's pretty handsome, for a guy who can break cute hearts from so many girls in whole school. When first introduced, _Uehara_ _Asuka_, our friend, asked to help him with general test coming up, and this girl with her fellow friends following her behind, _Matsushima Kaoru _her name. At first, 'Love at the first sight', but it was a big failure. She was rejected. Katase seem doesn't have interest at her.

"Hate much or Jealous much?"

"If I could see from their faces, Hate I say." She said back.

"**I think they don't want this girl to get close to Katase much don't they?" **I asked Pariel.

"_**You bet, but, Kaoru seems doesn't want anybody come closer to him.**_**"** She spoke back.

"Uh…Himaneba-san?" Furokawa asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Thank you, and please call me Sakura." She said

"If that what you wish." I say. What choice do I have? That's what she wants after all.

And since that day, Sakura and I became close friends, although I still don't trust her much, just act like friends. Kaoru, never giving up on Katase until now and never stop torturing my friends. As we made it to classroom, the class filled students were always a chitty chatter. I ignore them as I take my seat. A few minutes later, Uehara has made her way to school.

"Ohayou, Saffron-san, Sakura-chan" She greets.

"Ohayou to you too, Uehara." Sakura and I greeted her back. Sakura adds with a smile.

Uehara smile back. Asuka Uehara was a good friend of Sakura. She and I just get along easily since Sakura and I became friends. When I know her, I know she's just like me, have powers like that. So we're eventually close. Sakura is good with healing abilities, Asuka is good with swords and knifes. The two knows my secret, but not that fully.

This is what I know about from a friend of ours named Heather Megami. Megami is the rumor intelligent. Every rumor she told to the students is sometimes true. 2 years ago, she used to be a student in Meiou, but for some reason she moved here, Firaderufia no tokushu gakkō, is a mystery. From what the rumor she spread, Kaoru seems torture Asuka more than Sakura and me. In some clear reason, Katase back when he's new, Uehara, as the Kaichou in the class, their relationship seem close, but thanks to Kaoru, their relationships far perfectly. When the teacher arrives, the students sat on their seat quickly.

"Good morning, class." Ms. Takane said. This teacher is English teacher. So often, we have to speak English language.

"Good morning, Ms. Takane." The students greet her back.

"Before we begin the lesson, Miss Himaneba, Mr. Kagaya wanted to see you." She said. Why so sudden? Can't he just wait for the lunch break?

"Ok" I said back to the teacher without a word.

As promised, I meet up with Kagaya-sensei at his office. With a small surprise, another male teacher was with him. Looks like he the new teacher here. A name tag show 'Meisuke Nueno' was his name.

"Hello there, Himaneba-san." The new teacher named Nueno said.

"Hello…"

"Nueno-sensei."

"Yes, alright then, Nueno-sensei." I seek a glove on his right hand, like he's hiding his hand.

"Saffron, this is Meisuke Nueno. He's from Meiou High School." Kagaya-sensei suddenly said to me.

"The school nears the mall around there?" I asked.

"Yes, that's the one and eventually, you are moving to a new school, Meiou Private School."

"Don't you think you should inform me from the last past days?"

"Yes, I know but it a small surprise for you. And as for your bonus for today, you can have a tour around the school, and Nueno-sensei will be your guide. And don't you worry a thing; Nueno-sensei can be trusted." Trusted...Of course easy for you to say...

"Hmm… convincing enough, when do we leave then?"

"As said, it will be today, and now. I can give you time to let your parents know about this." When he said that, I shook it off.

"There will be no need; well I need to explain this. To let you know, they happen to go to somewhere far and they also told me that they will get back home at night, so the time they get back, the time their daughter go to sleep. So, in this matter, the story still the same, I can let them know tomorrow." There we go, my big mouth covers it. Both male teacher chuckled by my explanation.

"Well, since I heard well your reason, are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Just pack my things and ready to go." I replied.

"Very well, you should get back to the class and do what you have to do."

As I walk in front of Nueno-sensei, He closed the door. Nueno-sensei waits for me to pack my things at the class. Sakura and Asuka waved at me. I waved back at them and excuse myself. Nueno-sensei is a strange guy; it's obvious his right hand have something. The aura was quite strong. He suddenly took a notice that I watched his right hand.

"Something's wrong?" He asked with a small smile.

"I'm concern about my friends here in school, that's all." I said to him.

"Alright then, shall we move on?" He said.

"Let's go then."

I guess this going to be a long day, but let's see about that…

_On the road…_

**Nueno's Pov**

Saffron and I, Meisuke Nueno, are going to Meiou as we planned. From what Kagaya said to me, this girl seems extremely smart, as smart as Minamino, Minamino Shuichi. He also said she good at make some good reason, is this girl's brain always work? I too much think about this girl when she called my name, many times already.

"Nueno-sensei? Nueno-sensei?" She said.

"Oh, uh what is it?" I replied back to her.

"Oh, just snapped you out from the black out." She said, trying to lighten up our mood, and it did work.

She seems not comfortable about my right hand (The one covered with black glove, from the last chapter), It's looks like she can feel the aura from my demon hand. I have this demon hand from my father who abandoned me back when I was a little boy.

"You…want to talk…Meisuke Nueno?" A female voice asked.

"What?" I asked to Himaneba-san's direction, she looked at me confused. "Did you say something, Himaneba-san?"

"No." She said straight at me, feeling innocent. "Why?"

"I think I just heard a noise, coming from your direction or maybe…never mind then."

But I was sure it was this girl the one who asks earlier, well, I need to know further about her and Minamino. Minamino and this girl seem mysterious, it feels like they have…physical powers. A couple minutes walking, we made it here, Meiou Private School.

As we entered the hall, the hall was empty. The students must have gone into the classroom.

"This is the as it like at your school, left and right, there's lockers." I said to her.

"I think this place almost like mine, although, seems bigger." She said.

"It is, but this is special to celebrate any kind of cultures, even sports, we can go to special place for exercising."

"True." She said.

"Himaneba-san, you know?" I ask.

"Of course, I have heard the rumor. So, like what kind of places for exercising? Asle's Happy Pool?"

"Yes, like Asle's Happy Pool for example." Asle's Happy Pool is a special swimming pool in Japan. Any age can go there, not the mention the place is amazing. That's what the specials all about that pool.

"This might interest you." I said, pointing the graduation board.

"Eh?" She replies, bringing her back to earth. As she approach where I was standing.

"Look, this is all the students in Meiou. Quite a lot, yes?"

"I rarely see such a big number in each school, especially this school."

"And our top student, as always, Minamino Shuichi." I whispered as Saffron heard it.  
"Minamino Shuichi?" She asks.

"Yes, Minamino always get the top of the mountain, He's the smartest, even we, teachers beaten by him."

"How…surprising." She said. It seems she doesn't have interest about this at all. It's like, she was careless.

"Actually, I have heard about him, knowing that he's stayed in this school." She adds.

"Really?"

"Yeah, a friend told me. She's quite humorists. I didn't believe at first, but I guess this proves." She said. As we still talking, Himaneba-san saw someone coming to our direction. The head school, Jake Morisaki and The King of Knowledge in Meiou of course, Minamino Shuichi, came.

"Nueno, is this the girl?" He suddenly asked while he was looking at her. Morisaki always loves to see new students here. His charming smile always brings his fan-girls to faint.

"Ah, yes. This is Himaneba-san, Saffron Himaneba." I said, snapping out from my thoughts about him.

"Hajimashite." The only word she could say.

"It's a pleasant to have you here, Himaneba-san. I'm Morisaki-sensei." Morisaki said back to her.

"Hajimashite, Himaneba-san. I'm Minamino Shuichi." Minamino replied. Himaneba just bowed down back to them.

"Well, then…" Morisaki said, taking our attention. "Let's go to my office, you know, just get to know to each other."

The three of us nodded as we head to Principal's Office. I was in front with Morisaki, while Minamino and Saffron were behind us. As we in front of the door to Morisaki's office, Morisaki opens the door for us. As he comes in then I follow him, followed by Saffron and Minamino.

As the three of us sat down, Morisaki began to ask her about her old school. Himaneba-san seems to be a quiet type one, not really like to talk much, all she do just listen and answer our questions. And since we are talking about her like's music…

"Ne, what type of music does you like, Himaneba-san?" Minamino suddenly asked.

"Between Pop and Rock, But the truth is a music that's suits my personality" She replied. Interesting.

"Your parents okay with you having a tour? Have you contacted them?" Morisaki change the conversation.

"Well..." She told them the same way she told Kagaya-sensei. Morisaki and Minamino looked at her like she was really tried to make a reason.

"Oh, I should let you know that I have Imōto here." She adds.

"Oh? You have a sister?" Morisaki-sensei asks.

"Yeah, Hikaru was her name."

"Is she in that old school?"

"Well, she's here if I remembered."

"I think I know that girl, She's smart too not often smile, says that she had an older sister." I said.

"True, but now, we're not that close like in the past, so she living with our grandparents." Himaneba-san said.

"So you live with your parents?" Morisaki asks.

"Yeah" She answered.

**Kurama/Minamino's Pov:**

_This girl is not a human, neither demon, what is she then? Well, she has a youki perfectly, but not this powerful._ I was thinking when Nueno-sensei called out my name many times just now.

"Minamino?" He asks.

"Hai, Nueno-sensei?" I ask.

"Morisaki-sensei and I will leave both of you here for a while. There's something we need to do."

As Morisaki-sensei and Nueno-sensei left, Saffron and I silent in a couple of minute passed. I break the moment as I said.

"They said you are highly intelligent."

"As what they said true, but you are seem smarter than I do." She said.

"Well I say we're even then."

"That's might right." I smiled as she smiled back.

"Ne, that teacher, Morisaki-sensei, He's nice, is he always nice to other students?" She asks.

"Yes, he is, how did you know?" I asked her.

"It's just a wild guess. Ne, if you're this charming, I guess you make so many friends here and fan-girls?" she asks with a teasing tone.

"N-not really, but about the fan-girl, almost the whole school does." I guess she's not a bad person but…

"Did Nueno-sensei ask you or watching you the whole time you and him came here?"

"Ask, no. Watching; yeah. As much as I know, he's seems suspicious at me." _Nueno-sensei curious about us. I guess we'll have to watch our backs._

"Why bother asking?" She asked me.

"I was just asking that's all. I was wondering…Why you and your sister don't get along anymore?"I asked her.

"…Well…" She was about to continue her explanation, when Nueno-sensei and Morisaki-sensei came back already, cutting her off.

"Well then, you two, come along now, we're going to show Himaneba-san around school." Nueno-sensei said to us.

"Hai." We replied.

As we went out of Principal's Office, The students are still in classroom. It was a silent walk. Either I or Saffron can't even talk about something. We're speechless after we made it to every each room in this hall, that is; Chemistry Room, Music Room, and more (you can guess it yourself. Picture it in your mind about this part). I see the clock says 11.00 am; it should be Lunch break already. Morisaki suddenly said something to us.

"Why don't you two take a lunch break?" Himaneba and I looked at each other.

"Hai" That's all Himaneba-san and I could say.

After Morisaki-sensei and Nueno-sensei left us, I turned back at Himaneba-san. She watched them as they left, but her face and eyes seems there's no sign of emotion says about it. It's more likely empty.

"Well…" I say as I taken her attention.

"Eh…?" a word came out of her lips. A couple of red blood eyes connected to my emerald eyes. "Nani?" She asks.

"Why don't we eat at the roof, ne?" I replied her answer. She replied with a nod.

I smiled as we went to the roof. I usually go there. That is because my fan-girls would search for me of course. Luckily, they didn't take a look at the rooftop. For least, we lost them. My thought was filled with curiosity. Is Saffron was a human, or maybe a demon? But she's none of them. Maybe I need to make small research at Spirit World with Koenma joins with the search. We just sat down at the corner part of the roof.

I take a look back at her. Her face was looking for her bento. As she found it, she opens it. Rice was at the left side of the bento. Another side of the bento filled with a sausage, shape like an octopus. Notice that her movement was being watched, she look at me once again with a bright red eyes. It's seems brighter than before ones I saw.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." I apologize.

"Sure is no guilt on you."

"Pardon?"

"I mean if you could just…never mind." Felt that she has lost her words and sighed.

I couldn't help myself but to chuckle by her replies to me. She turned her head, glares at me. But she turns back to her bento. I suddenly remembered that my bento was still in the classroom when I was called by Morisaki-sensei. I put my hand on my stomach; felt that it was calling for something to eat. Saffron was look at me like she can tell that I have forgotten something.

"You forgot your bento?" I give a light nod at her. She just stay still there, looking at me like a statue, however, she turn back at her bag, looking for something. Saved me, she gave me another bento to me.

"It's sure not funny if you have a stomach ache after this, isn't it?" she said, staring at me.

"Well, it isn't thank you by the way." I say as I opened it, it was the same one as hers.

"Enjoy then, your body does need some energy." She looked back at her bento as I nodded as we eat our bento. A few minutes have passed, I was in half finishing the bento, and Himaneba-san already finished her bento. Wait, she ate that bento just in couple of minutes? That was quick. But I let it go about it.

"Ne, what time do we have for lunch?" She asked.

"Well, around half an hour." I replied.

"30 minutes? That was way too long."

"I agree much, but the students have getting used to it."

She quiet back when I just finished eating the bento. I returned her lunch box as she took it and put it on her bag.

"So, what do you do on your free time?" I ask while she tidies her things up.

"Well, nothing much, maybe just enjoying watching the landscapes." She said, looking at the sky.

"I see you like the beauty of nature, am I correct?"

"Yes. What about you?" As she look back at me.

"I like to use my free time on the books."

"I see reading was your favorite hobby, isn't it?"

"Correct." I was reminded that we should head back to Morisaki-sensei's Office soon.

"Shall we return to Morisaki-sensei's Office?" I ask.

"I was hoping you would ask. They probably are looking for us anyway." She said.

I get up and offer her a hand, and she took it. Give thanks to me, Himaneba-san and I returned to Morisaki-sensei's Office as planned. As we go down to the hallway. The fan-girls had surrounded me so quickly. Surprisingly, Himaneba-san found her way out from the rustle when she's out, she saw a girl nearby. I soon find myself way out from the rustle as well. I found Himaneba-san in front of me. I saw Himaneba-san was glaring at the girl with the ponytail hair. _Matsushima Kaori_ I said in my mind. I looked on Himaneba-san's face, she was a bit surprise. _Does she know Kaori from somewhere? _I looked at Kaori; she looked down and then left. I look back at Himaneba-san as I tapped her shoulder. Himaneba-san then looked at me.

"Himaneba-san, let's go" I said. She nodded as we off to Morisaki-sensei's Office.

"Himaneba-san, do you know her?" I ask.

"Well how to put this…Actually, I think I have seen her somewhere, familiar for an obvious word." She replied. I'm a bit surprise.

"How can you tell?"

"I just familiar and no more words I could say." She closed her eyes, like she was looking down at the floor.

"I see…" I went silent. I hear she sighed clear enough to take my attention.

"Can you tell me her name then?" She asks.

"Matsushima Kaori" I answered. When I look at Himaneba-san, her expression doesn't change.

"I thought so."

"Nani ga warui, Himaneba-san?"

"If we have a chance to talk, I'll tell, right now, we should go to Morisaki-sensei's Office."

"Oh right." I said as I smile at her, but she didn't react. I should learn more about her. Maybe this day can wait.

**Saffron's Pov**

I'm positively sure might like this school, but I still concern about Sakura and Asuka. I better check out what will happen soon to them. Once again, we found ourselves in front of the door lead to Morisaki-sensei's Office. When Minamino opens the door, Nueno-sensei and Morisaki-sensei were already there. Minamino and I went quiet as we take our seat.

"Since you both have a spare time to get to know to each other, why don't we just go to the main topic? Oh and Minamino, thank you for your time. You may go back to your class now." Morisaki-sensei said.

"Yes, Morisaki-sensei, Nueno-sensei, I will see you in class, you too, Himaneba-san. I'll see you tomorrow." Minamino said.

"I'm looking forward to learn here as well, still, thank you for the small talk earlier." I said to him.

"You're welcome, very well then." As he close the door from outside. I look back at Morisaki-sensei and he started to clears his throat out and said.

"Yes then, the main topic. Kagaya-sensei has told me about you and your overintelegetic activities recently, and it seems Kagaya sent you to Meiou Private School." I just smile. Of course, I'm quite speechless. I never talk much at my old school, that's what.

"It is a good opportunity to suit you in Meiou." He smiled.

"…"Alright, now I'm really out of words.

"Here." Morisaki-sensei said. He handed me a uniforms, school schedules, and books. "There's no need for you to pay these."

"Arigatou, Sensei." I bowed to him.

"Alright then, since the school break is over, why don't you take a small walk around the school?  
"Hai." I say as I about to leave, Nueno-sensei suddenly came up to me and said.

"If you won't mind, I would like to show you around." He said.

"Arigatou, sensei."

As we left Morisaki-sensei's Office, I look around the corridor, it's empty and I know this teacher and the boy earlier, Minamino Shuichi is suspicious on me or should I say keeping their eyes on me. Of course, I could prove them that I am not a threat, just need…little learning. No wonder humans probably had a tough time in their lives…

Around 10 minutes, Nueno-sensei brought me to the roof, without me realizing. The same spot where Minamino and I having our lunch.

"Himaneba-san, would you tell me what are you up to?" He question. I don't surprise that he knew.

"You know from beginning we met isn't it?" I ask.

"Just answer." He said coldly.

"Fine, but I'm in the good side here." I reply.

"How should I trust you?"

"It is obvious that I'm not doing something evil, yes?"

"Himaneba-san …" He seems speechless.

"As a student, Nueno-sensei, I must keep my evil thoughts away; I'm not here just to take over human realm, even though I have dislikes to humans…"

"You hate humans?" He asks.

"I maybe don't like humans but because of my humans' friends, I learn a bit about them… But I will never hate such a harmless human." I explain.

"Himaneba-san, listen. I know how is to live in Human world. There are a lot of reasons why humans like that. Maybe, sometimes they may lost their minds, or maybe psychoneurotic, even fate call them but I'm still a ningen…" He thought, looked very sad.

"Ningen…" I said.

"Huh?" Nueno-sensei asks.

"…is something." I continued.

"Oh, but Himaneba-san, I need to know, what about the boy with you? Minamino Shuichi?" I thought he would ask. The student and then it's the teacher.

"…He's sure is not a ningen, but there's youkai inside him… All that I could tell that he has 2 personalities. AND he question that has you been asking me when we walking earlier." He scratching his head and said.

"I bet he would, he seems…" as he tried to continue his words, a sound from the door it's like someone entered the roof. It was Morisaki-sensei.

"I thought I would found you two here, come I need both of you in my office." He said.

Nueno-sensei and I could only follow him, speechlessly. Honestly, I could only tell him that. I can't trust humans that much. They sometimes can be confusing, but it's normal for me. Maybe people see me as humans, but those who met me privately; it's the whole different story.

* * *

Thanks to the books, but, there some mistakes and I repaired some of them. This is just the first part of the story. Pariel and about my life and friends will have to wait, so thanks for the patience. And have a nice day. Sorry if there is some mistakes along the story. See you in the next story. About the characters, I'll use those dress up games to show you the characters. I'll put them on facebook later once I'm done editing. Again, bye~


End file.
